


Scorpion

by shadowhive



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Kinktober, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: After his photoshoot in a dress Frank decides to send someone a film of his alone time.





	Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> For kinktober day 11: Crossdressing (though it took awhile so I’m out of sync)
> 
> The scorpion vibe in this is an [actual thing](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=18699&wgu=12161_54264_15707616917277_9393fa0120&wgexpiry=1578537691&utm_source=Webgains&utm_medium=Affiliate&utm_campaign=54264), I’d wanted to do something with Frank in that outfit for awhile so I figured combine the two things.

Frank slipped back into his dressing room, shutting and locking the door behind him. The shoot had gone pretty well and he couldn’t wait to see what the finished pictures looked like. The closest he had for the moment was looking at himself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room. He’d used it to check himself while he was getting ready.

He had to admit, it was a very different look than his usual comfy outfits or stage gear. He wore a blonde wig, with curls that brushed against his shoulders. Frank had a feeling that the fans would be surprised by his choice of outfit, not because of the dress but the style of it. The dress was black and covered in little white and yellow daisies. He’d had a few options to choose for the shoot but for some reason this one just called to him.

Covering his legs were fishnet tights and the ink underneath was obvious through the fine mesh. On his feet he wore the boots that he came in, which weren’t very ladylike but he both knew most of the shots wouldn’t show his body anyway and he couldn’t walk in heels for shit. All in all he was pretty pleased with how he’d turned out, though he supposed he could have worn more make up. 

Frank pulled his bag over to his seat, sitting down and lifting it onto his lap pulling out a few things inside, setting them within easy reach. Once the bag was returned to the floor, kicked out of the way by his booted foot, he set to work. First he unlocked his phone, turning it so it so the camera faced the mirror, spending a few moments adjusting it. Once he was satisfied that the angle was right he pressed the record button and settled in his seat, staring at his reflection.

“Do you like what you see?” He licked his lips, spreading his legs wide as he paused, as if waiting for a response. “Yeah, I know you do.” He reached down, trailing his fingers over the hem of the dress, slowly pulling it up. “I bet you’re already hard and I haven’t even done anything yet. Don’t worry I’ll give you something to jerk off too.” He dragged the dress up to his waist, revealing the dark cotton panties that he’d worn beneath. In his reflection he could see his cock bulging beneath the fabric and he ran his middle finger along it. “I bet you want this don’t you? Bet you wish your head was under my dress like a cheap slut.” Frank’s lips twisted into a smirk as he gripped the waistband of the panties, slowly sliding them down his legs. Once they were at his knees he spread his legs a little more, giving the camera a good shot of his cock and balls.

“Ah well, since you’re not here, I’ll just have to take care of this myself. Well, not quite by myself.” Frank reached for the small coffin shaped box he’d taken out of his bag earlier, popping the metal lid open. Inside was one of the strangest and best gifts that he had ever been given. It was a scorpion that was several inches long. Inside it’s body was a bullet vibrator which, when turned on, sent it’s vibrations through the whole scorpion, from the claws to the tail. “You remember this don’t you?” He whispered as he set the toy down on his thigh, gripping one of the packets of lube he kept with it and tearing it open with his teeth. Frank squeezed it out over the scorpion’s tail, using his fingers to slick it up. It wasn’t terrible big, not much more than a finger and he knew he could take it without needing to prepare himself. 

Frank spread the remainder of the lube over his dick, before tossing the packet away to be disposed of later. “I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve used this.” He took ahold of the toy, turning it over in his hands as he spoke. “Enjoy the view.” He moved the scorpion between his legs, angling it so that the stinger slipped between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole. The tip sank into him and Frank out a low groan, angling the scorpion so the soft body went across his balls, the pinchers framing the base of his cock. He had to admit when he’d first done this he thought the sight of that was strange, but now it just made his cock ache. 

Swiping his tongue across his lip, he pressed the button at the base of the bullet inside the scorpion a few times, until it vibrated in his favourite pattern. While they were all good, it was the fourth one that made him ache the most. The way it made the scorpion move, alternating between the vibrations between the stinger and the head, which was pressed up against the base of his cock. Always though, the bullet made the body vibrate, right against his balls. 

Satisfied that the scorpion was stable in it’s position, Frank wrapped his fingers around his cock, starting to stroke. The excess lube made the motions slick so it didn’t take long for him to set up a rapid pace. The buzzing of the scorpion made his cock ache even more in his hand and he let out a soft moan, gazing at his reflection through half lidded eyes. He endeavoured to put on a good show, tipping his head to the side so that his scorpion tattoo was clearly on display, framed by the blonde of his wig.

Frank moaned as his fist glided along his dick, the head and pincers of his scorpion vibrating against the base and sides of his cock. Every movement of the scorpion’s body made him ache, and he could see in his reflection that the head of his cock was glistening already. “I can see why you liked wearing these things now.” He purred, his free hand running across the mesh of his fishnets. “It makes me feel so sexy.” He gasped softly as he squeezed his fingers around his shaft, licking his lips as the stinger buzzed inside of him. “Shit...”

The combination of the vibrations of the various parts of the scorpion plus the movements of his fingers around his dick meant he was close already. That didn’t bother him one bit as he knew he couldn’t stay in here all day. With a groan he thrust his hips into the air, shooting over the fabric of his dress. “Fuck...” Frank muttered, letting go of his cock and turning the scorpion off, panting softly. “Hope you enjoyed the show as much as I did.” He winked at his reflection before reaching over and stopping the recording. He’d send it soon, once he’d gotten his breath back a bit and cleaned everything away. He dragged his fingers through his sticky mess, licking it away and making a note he’d have to take the dress with him. He was sure no one would mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
